1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge comprising two tape packs, each being operative at respective end of the tape cartridge and improved apparatus against tape friction and tape deviation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each conventional tape cartridge contains only one tape pack to cooperate with tape reproducing apparatus through openings provided at one end of the tape cartridge to receive the magnetic head, the sound track switching apparatus, and the capstan in the tape reproducing apparatus.
The time of playing a whole tape pack in each conventional tape cartridge is about the same as that of playing a whole phonographic disk. A whole phonographic disk including two faces to be played throughout requires about thirty minutes to forty minutes. Accordingly, the tape in the conventional tape cartridge having four sound tracks, requires about ten minutes to play throughout one sound track. In fact, inside the conventional tape cartridge containing such forty-minute tape pack, there is still much space to be utilized.
In such conventional tape cartridge, tape deviation happens frequently especially when used in the running cars which cause serious vibration. When such conventional tape cartridge is turned upside down, the tape is easy to loosen off its original position. In view of this, complicated structures such as division plates, slots and rails occupying much space are provided in conventional tape cartridges.
Another disadvantage of such tape cartridge is the friction caused between the innermost layer of the supply tape reel and the layer next to it when the innermost layer leaves the reel spindle.